


Breaking Up

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [30]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Breaking Up

It was your last month of pregnancy, and even you were tired of your whining. “Thor!” You called out from your bedroom.

“Yes, little one?” He rushed in, worried.

You looked over with a pathetic look on your face. “Tell your son he can make his entrance any time now and give his mommy a break.” You pouted.

He let out a breath, everyone was on edge. “I’m sorry, if I could I would remove him.”

“I know.” You let your head fall back. “I’m sorry. I’m whiny.” You sniffed, tearing up, your emotions out of whack. “I’m annoying, and I’m not gonna get any better anytime soon.”

Thor did his best to calm his own emotions, knowing yours were much more understandable. “I know you’re not my love, I hope we can get through these last couple of weeks quickly.”

You gave him an ‘I’m sorry’ face. “He could come between now…and five weeks from now. And since he’s half Asgardian, even that’s a guess.”

He visibly winced. “At least I will be here almost constantly.”

Steve came rushing in. “Here’s those blankets you wanted sweetheart.”

“Thank you.” You took them from Steve. “And I just hope you’re here when I go into labor.” You chuckled lightly.

“We’ll figure out a way no matter what.” Steve assured. “Need anything else?”

You chuckled and shook your head. “No, thanks. At this point it’s a waiting game.”

He nodded. “Well I’m gonna go for a run. Get in the exercise while I can.” He chuckled.

“Be safe.” You told him.

He nodded, walking downstairs where Bucky met him.

“Ready for our ‘run’?” Bucky smirked.

Steve nodded. “That I am. Getting them in before the baby gets here and I’m too tired.” he joked.

Bucky laughed, tugging him along. “Screw runs. We’re going to the movies.”

“I like my runs, thank you.” Steve laughed. “How about we run to the movies?” He suggested, not wanting to skip that. “Then we can just get a car for after?”

Bucky whined. “Fine. Just because I’m gonna miss spending time with you.”  

“You live here, Buck.” He laughed as they moved through the front door. “You’ll still see me. Or are you moving back to the tower to avoid the tiny God?”

He blushed. “I mean kinda. I’m not really family like you and Thor are.” He shrugged.

Steve furrowed his brows, stopping. “You’re like my brother, and you know damn well Y/N would miss having you around.” He pointed out.

Bucky shrugged again. “Yeah but the kid is practically gonna be yours, I’m not saying I’m moving out forever but maybe for the first few months.”

He didn’t like the sound of that, and knew that you wouldn’t either. “You’d rather be around Stark, than us?” He asked, a bit hurt.

“No. It’s the rest of the team I’m associating myself with. It’s just a few months, Steve.”

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I won’t stop you, but I don’t have to agree with it.” He pointed out, starting his run.

“Just because you’re happy.” Bucky grunted out, no longer in the mood for a run.

* * *

Thor sat next to you, pulling you to his side, his hand on your stomach. You gently pushed his hand away. “I swear I have bruises on my insides, and you’re just encouraging it.” You chuckled lightly.

He chuckled. “I just love the feeling is all. Maybe if he is more active he will arrive faster.”

You looked up at him and bit your lip. “I’ve been reading all the ways to induce labor, by the way.” You chuckled. “Figured it’d give me something to do in a couple weeks when I’m beyond miserable.”

He nodded. “Whatever you need me to do or find I will do so.” He kissed your nose.

The both of you flinched slightly at the sound of slamming doors.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t want to go to the movies!” You heard Steve shout.

“Maybe it was you?!” Bucky yelled back.

You took Thor’s hand. “Help me up?” You wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Thor did as you asked, lifting you out of bed.

“Buck you’re being dramatic!” Steve sighed.

Once you reached where they were, you looked between them. “HEY! I’m supposed to be the overly emotional one in this house.” You pointed out. “What the hell is going on?!”

Bucky didn’t want to worry you. “Nothing doll.”

But at the same time Steve spoke up. “Buck is moving out.”

Your eyes shot to Bucky, filling with sadness. “What? Y-you’re leaving?” You asked.

Bucky sent Steve a harsh glare. “Just for a couple months doll. When the baby is born. Just so you guys can nest and all that. I’ll be back.”

“The house would feel so off without you here.” You told him. “You’re family…”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “I’m not trying to be a downer or anything sweetheart but lately it’s been like two or three days before someone talks to me.” He shrugged. “And I understand completely. I just think it’d be best if I spent time with the team.”

“And I told him he’s being an idiot.” Steve interjected.

Your heart sank, but you nodded. “I won’t get in your way.” You told him. “I’ve been staying in one room for the most part. Two tops.” You moved over to give him a quick hug. “I’ll miss you, Bucky.”

“I’ll miss you too.” He kissed your head. “I just wanna give you guys time with the little one is all, I’m not trying to be an ass.”

Steve scoffed.

“Fuck off Steve.” He glared at him before giving you a small smile and going to his room.

The tension was thick in the air, and you weren’t sure what to say.

Steve gave you an apologetic smile. “I’ll see you for breakfast?”

You gave him a small smile and nodded. “Of course. Sleep well.” You kissed his cheek gently.

“Hey.” He gently cupped your jaw and gave you a proper kiss. You kissed him back, happy that he wasn’t following Bucky. It’d kill you if he moved, too.

You gave him a small wave, walking back to bed.

Steve however, tried to talk to Bucky again, knocking on his door. “Come on, Buck.” He groaned, not wanting to go to bed like this.

Bucky shook his head to himself, ignoring Steve’s pleas. He was upset and didn’t want it to turn into a bigger fight. He shut off the light and got into bed for the night, hoping to avoid Steve tomorrow.

Seeing the light under the door disappear, he sighed. “Night, Buck.” He trudged to his room, hoping he hadn’t caused too big of a fight.

* * *

Once in your room, you sat on the end of the bed. “Hey, look, once again I’m pushing people apart.”

Thor frowned, rubbing your shoulders. “I don’t believe it has anything to do with you. Barnes has been wanted to spend time with the team for quite some time.”

“He can easily do that. Without leaving.” You sighed. “I’m so used to having him around, and it’ll be so weird. I get what he’s saying, I do, Thor, it just sucks.” You glanced at him. “Maybe we could get him a little something? Just to let him know he’s like family? I mean, I told him, but this way he has something? I dunno… I’m rambling.”

He chuckled lightly, hugging you from behind. “What would you suggest? I must admit Barnes is a stubborn man.”

“Cuff him to the treehouse?” You joked. “Maybe I’ll make him promise to come over a couple times a week or something.”

Thor nodded then hummed. “Maybe his issue is not with you or I. But with the Captain. I would not feel bad little one.”

You furrowed your brows. “They’re best friends. I’d think they’d have some stupid fight, and move on.” You sighed. “I’ll have Bucky sit with me out back in the morning while I watch Charlie play. See if maybe he wants to talk to me.”

He nodded and squeezed you. “Do not stress.” He laid you down and got ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning, Bucky was already making his cup of coffee as you walked in to make some tea. “Morning, Bucky. I was hoping you’d sit out back with me while I watch Charlie?” You asked him, glancing over as you pulled out your mug. Thankfully you were much more mobile in the morning.

“Sure. I can continue to train him or something.” He cleared his throat, looking more tired than usual.

You moved over and kissed his cheek. “I hope you know I’m not mad at you, and you better visit.” You pretended to scowl. “Or I’ll have Thor go throw you over his shoulder like a caveman.” You teased.

“I believe you. He’s done it before.” He chuckled, following you out back once you got Charlie. He rested on a chair however, letting Charlie lick at his legs.

Sitting down, you managed to get yourself comfortable. “Go on, Charlie. Go play.” You grabbed a spare tennis ball from the table and tossed it into the yard.

Bucky chuckled as he heard him run. “Thanks doll.” He stayed quiet, letting the sun warm him up.

“You’re welcome.” You said softly, smiling as you watched Charlie- who had grown a bit since he’d been brought home. “I hope you aren’t leaving because you feel left out.” You said after a few minutes. “And that this is still your home either way.”

“No worries. I’ll be back. It’s more of a break for you guys than me. I don’t need Steve feeling like he has to hang out with me.” He hummed.

You nodded, sipping your tea. “You better come back. I’m used to you cooking breakfast.” You teased him, wanting to keep the mood light. “And you and Steve play wrestling. And face it, Charlie would miss you like crazy.”

He hadn’t thought of Charlie and looked over at the dog. “Awe Charlie.” He smiled to himself. “Don’t worry sweetheart I won’t be gone forever. Sometimes space is good.” He finally hinted at the deeper issue.

Shifting, you put your head on his shoulder. “Good.” you said simply, feeling better than you had the night before.

He kissed your head softly, holding you as you both rested a moment.

Steve grinned as he saw you both together, hoping Bucky had changed his mind. “Morning guys!”

But by the way Bucky groaned under his breath, you figured it would take some guy time to fix it, your turn was done.

“Okay, help me up.” You held your hand out to Steve.

He chuckled lightly, taking your hand and helping you stand. “Done already?” He asked.

You shrugged. “You have a small God taking up your abdomen and not have to pee a lot…” You joked.

He held up his other hand in surrender. “True. I’ll start breakfast in a few.” He told you as you walked up the stairs before smiling at Bucky. “You fixed it?”

* * *

Thor smiled as you walked in the house. “You look to be in good spirits.” He said hopeful.

“I think you were right, it’s Steve he wants a break from, not us.” You nodded.

He pulled you into a hug, kissing your temple. “It will all work out, little one.” He assured you.

You sighed and nodded, nuzzling into him, hoping the guys would work it out.

Steve came in moments later to make breakfast, more silent than he had been earlier. Charlie came in minutes later, trotting after him, just to sit in the door to the kitchen and watch him.

You kissed Thor’s cheek before going to check on Steve. “You okay?”  

He gave you a small smile. “I’ll be okay, doll. Don’t worry about me.”

You sagged a little. “I always worry.” You hugged his arm as he made breakfast, noticing Bucky didn’t join you guys.

Once you were done, you made him up a plate and brought it out to him. “You can’t avoid food, too, Bucky.” You told him gently, handing him his food.

He smiled gratefully. “Steve told you huh?” He immediately began eating.  

“Told me what?” You asked, sitting next to him carefully.

“Oh.” He swallowed his food before looking sheepish. “That my beef was with him. Not you or the baby or Thor.”

“That’s what Thor was guessing. My hormones have been screwing with me, so I had a minor guilt trip last night.” You told him honestly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry sweetheart.” He shook his head. “Steve just dropped me is all, and so I wanna hang out with the team a bit.”

You felt the guilt bubble up again, as Steve had been more preoccupied with you. “How about before I have the baby, the two of you go camping? Like, not in our backyard. Have a guy’s weekend, and hang out?” You hoped he agreed. “That way, you’ll get some time to hang out with your best friend before you go spend more time with the team. Please?”

He winced. “I don’t know. I promise I’ll think about it.” You remembered how stubborn Thor made Bucky seem and understood now.

“I’ll be happy with that.” You told him before sitting up. “And, if you do go camping, you can bring Charlie.” You nudged him lightly. “I know you love the little guy.”

He seemed to light up at the mention of Charlie and nodded. “I’ll consider it. I didn’t mean to put stress on you or nothing like that.” He blushed.

You shrugged. “All’s forgiven.” You chuckled. “And frankly, the wind could blow wrong and stress me out with how ready I am to be done with this.”

He laughed, hugging you gently before walking down with you to put his plate away.

* * *

Before you knew it, Bucky was packing his things, still thinking over the camping trip. He wanted to, but didn’t want to deal with Steve getting pissy.

Steve had finally had enough the past couple days and confronted Bucky. “You can’t avoid me forever Buck.”

“Well, I can for now!” He snapped back, throwing his clothes in the suitcase.

Steve groaned. “Please Bucky, I don’t want us to be fighting when the baby gets here.”

“Always about you Steve.” He mumbled.

He sighed and sat on the side of the bed. “Just..just tell me what’s going on.”

Bucky groaned and slammed his case shut. “I don’t want to be alone, and you’re not making it easy to let me leave.”

Steve looked confused. “You don’t want to be alone, and I’m here…and I’m just trying to talk. How am I not making it easy on you? I’m not stopping you, either.”

Bucky was never good at expressing his emotions. Especially after cryo. “You got mad that I wanted to leave!” He took a breath. “You’re not gonna be around when the baby comes. Plain and simple. I got used to you being around 24/7 and now I need to adjust. So I’m moving to be around people.”

“Because we all like having you around. You’re my best friend!” He fought back. “I hate that you want to leave, so sue me!”

“I’m doing the best for me! You should know what that’s like.” Bucky sighed. “I’m not gonna just wait around for you to have time. Yeah we’re best friends but that’s it. You have a family now Steve. I’m accepting it.”

Steve ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Buck.” He sighed.

“It’s fine.” He sighed as well, continuing to pack.

“How about we go out for drinks tonight before you leave?” He gave him a small smile. “Pizza, some drinks?”

Bucky shut his eyes but nodded. “Sure Steve.”

He could tell that he agreed reluctantly, and his shoulders sagged. “I’ll let you finish packing.” He told him before walking back out.

You found Steve later, resting in bed with his headphones in, something you knew he did when stressed. So you did what you thought was best and laid besides him with some effort and cuddled close. You felt his arm shift to hold you before he kissed the top of your head gently. You rubbed at his chest and let yourself have a small nap on him.

* * *

Thor spotted Bucky as he was moving his things down to the front door. “Would you like some help, Barnes?” He offered, sipping his water.

“Sure. There’s not much left. I didn’t realize how much clothes I’ve accumulated.” Bucky chuckled.

Nodding, Thor helped with what he could. “Would you like to take Charlie for a day or two? I know you are quite fond of him, and Y/N wouldn’t mind.”

He nodded, smiling. “I’ll do that. I’m sure the girls at the tower will have a blast with him.”

“It is good to see you smiling, my friend.” He clapped him on the shoulder.

“Thanks Thor.” He chuckled, sighing in relief as they finished quickly bringing things down.

* * *

Thor gathered some of Charlie’s things for Bucky, packing them up in a bag to be placed with Bucky’s things.

Steve had left you napping and walked down, sagging once again as he saw all the stuff. “Charlie going to?” He asked, noting the dog food.

Bucky walked down, carrying his backpack. “Yeah just for a couple days.”

He crouched down and called the hyper puppy over. “I’m gonna miss you.” He scratched behind Charlie’s ears. He looked at Bucky and sighed, wanting to tell him as well.

Thor looked between them both. “We heard you two were going for pizza?”

“Yeah, beer and pizza. I’d invite you, but I have a feeling you wouldn’t want to be away from the expecting mother.” Bucky smiled.

“True. You lucky guys.” He teased, patting them both on the backs before returning upstairs.

Steve cleared his throat. “Wanna head out?”

* * *

He entered your room to find you refolding the latest batch of baby clothes. For the second time in three days. “Again, little one?” He chuckled.

“They’re so cute!” You gushed. “Also want to be as prepared as possible.”

He grinned, his eyes lighting up. “We will be, little one, or should I simply call you little mommy?”

You laughed at that, looking at him lovingly. “You are going to be an amazing father. Now cuddle me while we can.”

“Of course.” He agreed, cleaning up the tiny clothes. “I feel like a giant next to his clothes.” Thor pointed out, holding up a tiny onesie.

“You’re a giant next to anyone.” You teased, getting comfortable in bed. Once he was done with the tiny clothing, he climbed in bed next to you, his hand rubbing your stomach gently.


End file.
